Another version of Supernatural
by Ruby Penn
Summary: ok. I can't do summaries so bear with me.  starts s01e01. Mariah is a hinter, she heals really fast and she is really strong. she is alot like dean only she dosent date EVER. she knows the same person they are lookin 4. John Winchester. PLEASE READ!


**AN: Hey, I know this chapter is really short but I only started this story a few houres ago and I really wanted to post the first chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Ok, the story starts at the beginning of season 1 but everything is slightly different. A girl called Amanda, who has been hunting since she was little and has been riding solo since her dad died. The only thing is she is'n a normal hunter. no matter waht happens, she dosent seem to be able to die. soo, I hope you like it. (I'm really bad at summarys so please bear with me)**

**

* * *

**

I sat silently reading the local news paper, I was reading about the latest disappearance. It was a 23 year old man. He had been on his way home from work and his fiancé had tried calling him. When he had answered his fiancé said he had seemed distracted, she said he would call her back but when he never did she called the police.

Suddenly I heard the police scanner mention something about a found car. I turned the volume up and listened. "...on the old Calen avenue bridge, the car is here but the boy ain't here. I've got a team in the river searching for a possible body but nothing so far. We need a confirmation on the number plate from the man's fiancé though'. 'Sure thing Malcom, we'll contact her now'. 'Thanks Carl".

I switched off the police scanner, tacked the newspaper article up on the wall next to the others from the last 20 years that I had fished up. I changed quickly into a tight cut suit, grabbed my fake id along with my gun which I strapped onto my waist after checking the bullets.

I pulled up by the bridge in my beetle just as a beautiful black Chevrolet impala 67 pulled up alongside me with two men in it. They were arguing about something and as I was watching I saw the driver lean across and grab something out of the glove box and hand one to the passenger. I climbed out of the car and shut the door, spotting a smudge on the black paint. I pulled a small rag out of my pocket ant wiped it off.

I looked up to see the driver staring at me. "Morning boys, let's get this show on the road". I smiled and both of them faltered only for a second before glancing at each other and smiling back. I could see by their clothes and the way they scrutinised the area around them that they weren't normal people. These guys had seen some pretty scary stuff, more than your average cop.

As we walked toward the car on the bridge I overheard the cops saying something about the car being almost too clean. The supervisor looked up and I smiled at him pulling out my id and out of the corner of my eye I saw the other two men doing the same. "And how may I help you?" He asked "Court marshals" I heard the drive say and they both held up their id's "and FBI" I chipped in "a little young to be court marshals aren't you?" the cop asked the other two "Why thank you, that's real kind" He said grinning.

'Yep' I thought to myself 'Definitely not court marshals'. "You guys just had another one like this a few days ago didn't you?" I asked. The cop looked at me for a moment before answering. "Yeah" He said "and there's no connection so far besides the fact that they're both male?" I looked over to see the driver checking the outside of the car. "Not at the moment, no, but we're working on it". The drive smiled politely. "I'm sure you are" He said. I saw him wince as I'm sure the passenger stepped on his foot "thank you for you time, we'd best be going now" The passenger said.

I stayed for a few moments more to ask if he knew the boy's fiancé. He told me she was hanging up posters in town. I thanked him and excused myself. As I was walking away I looked up gust in time to see the driver smack the passenger over the back of the head. I smile at the memory of how I used to that to my sister. "You two need to ask more questions, if your wanting to find out more, follow me, I'm going to talk to the man's fiancé. She was the last person to speak with him" I said and climbed into my car.

"who are you?" Driver boy asked, walking over to my window. "I'm someone who knows a lot more than you at this point in time but my name is Mariah, and you two are? And I don't want you fake id names, I want your real names" I said smiling Nice to meet you Mariah, I'm Dean and this is my idiotic brother Sam" Nice to meet you, I'll show you two where to find the boy's fiancé and then if you boys want some info meet me at the motel. There's only one in town so I'm sure you two won't have too much trouble finding me." I smiled at them and drove off. I watched them as they got in to their car and followed me. I drove to the centre of town and spotted Emily, the missing boy's fiancé and pointed at her for the boys. Dean have me the thumbs up and I put my foot down on the accelerator. As I reached the lights I hit the brakes and went round the corner sideways. I loved my car.

. .

I pulled up outside the motel and parked my car in an omen space with a lot on either side for extra space. I then changed into some jeans with a white singlet tucked in and a red chequered shirt over the top. I let my hair out of its tight bun with a sigh and headed back out to my car. I opened the boot and pulled out my tool box and some clean rags.

I spent 10 minutes polishing the car until the paint shined like a mirror. I then opened the rear end engine compartment and started checking over the whole motor. I changed the oil, topped up the fuel, tightened anything that needed to be tightened and began polishing it.

I was reaching in as far as I could to get to the back of the engine when I heard car pulling up next to me. I could tell by the beautiful roar of the engine that it was Sam and Dean. Only the Chevy impala could sound that good. I heard the doors slam and finished up with the part I was polishing before pulling out of the engine compartment.

"Hey Mariah, How's it going?" Dean asked "Good, I just finished cleaning my car, you wanna come inside?" I asked. I waited for a response but when I didn't get one immediately I looked at Dean. Dean was staring at the engine "What?" I asked "What have you done to that engine?" Dean asked incredulously. I looked down at the engine smiling.

"I've done heaps to it. In short I've made it faster, but it's taken me a few years to get it to this level. I can get it to about 350 kilometres per hour before I have to lower the suspension, if I do that I can get it to nearly 500 but I only use it in emergencies because I haven't finished perfecting the automatic suspension lever, but any way, enough about cars, I'll show you what I've got" I said trying not to laugh at the looks on the boy's faces.

I shut the engine compartment and went around to the front of the cat to pack away my tools. Whilst I was there I pulled up the bottom of the boot and pulled out my knives and my machete along with an oil stone and sharpening steel.

I led Sam and Dean into my apartment and put everything on the bed. So, I'm almost certain you're not really court marshals, what I'm not sure of is whether or not your hunters." I said. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance. "What made you think we where hunters?" Dean asked. "Oh come on, you turn up at a crime scene claiming to be court marshals wearing, well that" I said indicating dean's leather jacket and both their jeans which were worn in places and not quite clean. " and you also have the same attitude as a hunter my dad used to work with". I smiled, thinking about some of the hunts I had been on with my father.

I ended up showing the boys all my research and found that they already knew some of the stuff I had found out. I told them about the men that had previously gone missing and about the local legend. All in all I had narrowed it down to being a woman in white. A woman named conscience had killed herself after her two children died but I had figure out that she had killed them in the bath in a moment of insanity, finding out about her husband's unfaithfulness.

I organised to meet with them at the bridge to scope out where conscience had killed herself and where the missing man's car had been found. I rode in the back of their car to save time. "You know, I've always wanted one of these. My dad's friend had one just like this. It's a beautiful piece of machinery. It drinks petrol like air though." I said as we were driving. "You want a Chevy impala?" Dean asked sceptically. "Yeah, I love them. The 67 model like this one is the best but I would go for a 2 door rather than a 4 door.", "Huh, you're really not like most other girls are you?" Sam asked "nope, and I'd like to keep it that way. Normal is just another way of saying boring and I hate anything boring"

We pulled up at the entrance to the bridge and filed out. "So this is where she jumped" Dean said "Do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked Dean "well he was chasing the same case and we're chasing him" You guys are looking for your dad?" I asked, totally shocked. The only other hunter I had seen in town was my father's old friend. These two boys couldn't be his could they? I stayed silent and decided I would ask later. "So what do we do now?" Sam asked "Well we keep digging until we find him, it might take4 a while." "Dean, I told you, I gotta get back by 'Monday'" Dean finished his sentence for him. "Right, the interview, yeah I forgot, you're really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" I stood stock still in the shadows. They had obviously forgotten I was here" maybe, why not?" Sam asked" does she know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked. "No, and she never Will" "well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are" Dean said turning away from Sam and heading back toward the car. "And who is that?" "one of u",

"I am not like you, this is not my life"  
"You have a responsibility" "to dad?"  
"to dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference does it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her. Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back"

Suddenly Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his jacket and rammed him against the side of the bridge. It looked like he was about to hit him or something but then he spoke calmly but I could hear the pain in his voice. "Don't talk about her like that." Dean let go of Sam and stepped away.

I looked at the edge of the bridge and my heart jumped. "guys." I said. They both looked at me and then to the woman who i was looking at standing on the railing. She looked at us sadly for a moment and then jumped. "no" Sam said and we all ran to the edge where she had just disappeared.

Then from behind us I heard the engine of the car start. We all turned around and looked at it. "What the..." Dean said. "Who's driving your car?" I asked. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Then the car accelerated. We stared at it for a moment the when we realised it was coming straight for us we bolted. We ran along the bridge for a moment but as the car gained on us we all jumped for the railing.

I flew over the edge and grabbed a support beam and I saw Sam do the same. Dean however, just missed the beams and went flying past me. I reached out reflexively and grabbed his arm.. I was hanging just bu my left hand and holding Dean with my right and He was swinging wildlt. I felt and heard my wrist crack but I held on. Dean reached up and grabbed my hand with both of his and I made a great heave and pulled him up. When He was high enough he let go with one hand and grabbed the beam.

We all scrambled up over the edge and back onto the bridge. The car had stopped and we all stood staring at it for a moment. "Son of a bitch" I said holding my wrist. It was bent at a funny angle but I straightened it and waited a few moments.

I feld my blood flow hot down my arm and as it passed my wrist I felt it set and heal. "hey, are you alright?" Sam ashed Dean "yeah, thanks Mariah. How's your wrist? I heard it crack" Dean said. "it fine, just it must have been the bridge that made the sound" I said looking around. "let me see it" Dean said and before I could object he grabbed my arm and inspected my wrist. He bent it gently and I winced. I knew I healed fast but a broken bone takes a little longer to heal than a bruise or a sprain. Dean notice my wince.

"Come on, i'll strap it up for you." "Dean, really, Im fine. It's just a little sprain. I'll be alright" I said. Dean just looked at me and dragged me to the car. When we got back to the motel he went to the front desk and asked for a room. "You guys her under a union or something? That other guy that came in goy a room out for the whole month" the man at the desk said. Dean gave Sam a meaningful look but just asked ofr the key.

I followed Sam and Dean to room 10 and froze. They both walked into the room but I couldn't move. I knew who had rented that room. I also knew who owned that car. It was john Winchester. "Whoa" I heard Sam say from inside the room. I walked slowly to the doorway. Dean sniffed a burger on the table and put it down again. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least". "for days." I said. "John hasn't been her for four days. "

* * *

**!RXR!**


End file.
